Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas
670x670px Fear, and Loathing In Las Vegas (フィアー·アンド·ロージング·イン·ラスベガス) o abreviado Falilv es una banda japonesa de electronicore, formada en Koobe, Prefectura de Hyougo durante el verano de 2008. La banda actualmente consiste de So (voz, guturales, programación), Minami (guturales, teclados, programación), Taiki (guitarra, coros, voz), y Tomonori (batería). Son mejor conocidos por su fuerte uso de autotune y sintetizadores combinados con rasgos y ritmos de la música emo/metalcore. Biografia = 2008 - 2010,Firma con VAP Fundada el verano del 2008, Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas sería originalmente formada por miembros de las bandas Ending for a Start y Blank Time. Un año más tarde, tras una larga búsqueda, So (ex Bombreligion) se uniría como el sexto miembro. En 2010, el luchador PAC empezaría a usar su canción "Evolution (Entering the New World)" como su tema de entrada mientras trabajaba para Dragon Gate A finales de Octubre del 2010 la banda firma con VAP 2011,PES2012 y HunterXHunter 2011 En el año 2011 la canción "Jump Around" sería seleccionada para ser parte de la banda sonora del videojuego Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 (en Asia: World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2012) como 4ta pista. La canción "Chase the Light" sería usada como tema de apertura para el anime Gyakkyou Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen. A finales de 2011, la canción "Just Awake" funcionaria como emding para el anime Hunter × Hunter 2011; un sencillo se lanzaría más tarde en 2012. 2012 - 2014 El 22 de Junio del 2012, la banda anunció el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum para el 8 de agosto, llamado "All That We Have Now" , y anuncian la gira del mismo álbum, llevada a cabo en Septiembre. En Abril de 2013, la banda anunció el lanzamiento de su primer DVD, llamado "The Animals in Screen" , programado para estar a la venta el 26 de Junio. El 26 de Octubre se anunció un nuevo single "Rave-Up Tonight" lanzado en 15 de enero de 2014.Es el tema principal del juego Gundam Extreme VS. Maxi Boost''15 La canción "Virtue and Vice" es seleccionada para ser el opening del anime Gokukoku no Brynhildr y la canción "Thunderclap" fue hecha por la banda para la tercera temporada del anime Sengoku Basara Judge End . Ambas canciones, junto con "Rave-Up Tonight" aparecen en su álbum completo más reciente, lanzado el 6 de Agosto de 2014: PHASE 2. El 5 de Septiembre de 2014, la banda anunció un nuevo single limitado llamado "Let Me Hear", lanzado el 7 de Enero de 2015. Let me Hear es el opening del anime Parasyte (Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu), por lo que su versión corta se pudo escuchar desde el 8 de Noviembre de 2014. Poco después, antes del lanzamiento se filtró el PV o vídeo musical completo de esta canción, el que fue borrado de muchas páginas, ya que la banda no tenía la intención de mostrarlo antes de la versión Radio-edit (la que subieron el 29 de diciembre de 2014), y no fue hasta el 3 de Marzo de 2015 que el video completo dio oficialmente la luz y con él, el nombre del siguiente Maxi-Single Limitado: Starburst. '''2015' Pocos días después del lanzamiento de Starburst, la banda anuncia en su sitio oficial el lanzamiento de un cuarto álbum completo para este otoño que incluirá los dos temas principales de sus más recientes obras: Let Me Hear y Starburst. De este álbum solo se saben estos dos títulos, y la banda constantemente está subiendo fotografías y expresiones sobre las sesiones de grabación a través de twitter, que se están llevando a cabo en INNING Recording Studio, en Kanagawa Prefecture 251-0861, Japón. El 12 de Agosto, la banda informa la fecha de salida del 4° album, para el 30 de Septiembre, y saca a luz un nuevo Video Promocional, esta vez de la nueva canción Cast Your Shell, la cual será usada para el videojuego "CLOSERS". El 16 de Agosto se revela que el Cuarto Album de Estudio tendrá por nombre Feeling Of Unity. Luego de su esperada salida, sabemos las canciones que conforman este álbum. La salida de Feeling Of Unity se realiza el día 30 de septiembre en Japón. 2017,Cambio de Sello El 8 de Abril, la banda anuncia un nuevo single llamado "Shine" el cual se lanzaría el 14 de Junio en formato físico y digital. Luego, el 26 de Mayo se lanzará el tráiler del video musical de "Shine".para luego lanzar la versión completa de esta el 23 de Junio A prinicpios de Junio la banda cambio de sello y firman con Warner Music Japan El 11 de Julio la banda lanzará su nuevo video musical "Return to Zero" "y más tarde anunciarían el nombre de su 5to Álbum," New Sunrise "y su fecha de lanzamiento, el 25 de Octubre. El 11 de Octubre se lanzaría el video musical de" LLLD "(Limited Life, Limited Days) ) El 23 de Octubre, la canción lanzo el video musical de "The Sun Also Rises" para finalmente lanzar su 5°album "New Sunrise" el 25 de Octubre en formato físico y digital. El 17 de Diciembre, se anuncia un nuevo single llamado "Keep the Heat and Fire Yourself Up" que seria el encargado de ser el opening del anime "Hakyuu Houshin Engi" y se lanzaría el 12 de Enero de 2018 la versión del opening. 2018, Salida de Sxun El 31 de Enero la banda lanzaría el video oficial de "Keep the Heat and Fire Yourself Up" y anunciarían que el 2 de Mayo se lanzaría el single "Greedy". El 30 de Junio, su sitio web oficial anunció que el guitarrista Sxun dejó la banda por circunstancias personales. So Takeda y Minami Keisuke hicieron una colaboración con Takanori Nishikawa en la canción "Be Affected" 2019, Fallecimiento de Kei El 16 de Enero se anuncia que el bajista Kei fallece el 12 de Enero por una insuficiencia cardíaca, haciendo que la banda cancele su tour "VEGASTATION" y su 6to album Miembros Miembros Actuales * So : Voz, Scream Voz * Minami : Teclado, Scream Voz * Taiki : Guitarra, Voz, Coros * Tomonori : Bateria * Tetsuya : Bajo Miembros Antiguos * MA$HU : Bajo, Coros (2008 - 2013) * Sxun : Guitarra, Voz, Coros (2008 - 2018) * Kei (R.I.P) : Bajo , Voz, Coros (2013 - 2019) Enlaces * Sitio Ofiicial * Sitio Oficial en VAP * Sitio Oficial en Warner Music Japan * Twitter * Instagram Discografia Álbumes Dance&Scream.jpg|Dance & Scream 24.11.2010 Nextreme.jpg|Nextreme 13.07.2011 AllThatWe.png|All That We Have Now 08.08.2012 PHASE2.jpg|PHASE 2 06.08.2014 FeelingOf.jpg|Feeling of Unity 30.09.2015 New Sunrise.jpg|New Sunrise 25.10.2017 no photo.jpg|Untitled(Cancelado) 03.27.2019 Sencillos/EP/Demos no photo.jpg|My Dear Lady, Will You Dance With Me Tonight? ??.??.2008 EpochalF.jpg|Scorching Epochal Sensation ??.??.2008 no photo.jpg|Take Me Out / Twilight Rough Edits ??.??.2008 BurnTheDisco.jpg|Burn my Disco Floor with Your "2-step" 25.10.2009 TheNewWorld.jpg|Evolution ~Entering the New World~ 01.01.2010 TakeMeOut.jpg|Take Me Out!! / Twilight 25.05.2010 JustFear.jpg|Just Awake 11.01.2012 Rave H1.jpg|Rave-up Tonight 15.01.2013 LetMeHear H1.jpg|Let Me Hear 07.01.2015 Starburst H1.jpg|Starburst 13.05.2015 Shine.jpg|Shine 14.06.2017 KeepHeat.jpg|Keep the Heat and Fire Yourself Up (TV Size Edit) 12.01.2018 Greedy.jpg|Greedy 02.05.2018 The Gong.jpg|The Gong of Knockout (TV Size Ver.) 24.09.2018 Affected.jpg|Be Affected 05.10.2018 GongFalilv.jpg|The Gong of Knockout 08.06.2019 'DVD' AnimalsScreen.jpg|The Animals in Screen 26.06.2013 AnimalsScreenII.jpg|The Animals in Screen II 27.04.2016 AnimalsScreenIII.jpg|The Animals in Screen III 16.01.2019 Galeria Fear1.jpg Fear2.jpg Fear3.jpg Fear4.jpg Fear5.jpg Falilv.jpg Fear2019.jpg Videografia Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2008 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:VAP Categoría:Warner Music Japan